Wolverine Vol 2 900
Supporting Characters: * Massage girl Adversaries: * Fat japanese boss * Numerous of Hand ninjas Locations: * Chinatown Items: * Ninjatō * Shuriken | StoryTitle2 = The Curse of the Yellow Claw | Writer2_1 = Dean Motter | Penciler2_1 = Greg Scott | Colourist2_1 = Val Staples | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Michael Horwitz | Editor2_2 = John Barber | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mai Ling * * Run Run Adversaries: * Tong * Ibis consortium * Street gang Red Lotus * Black Dragon (Lin) * * Other Characters: * Mai Ling's sister Nari * ** * Locations: * Chinatown * San Francisco ** Alamo Square Items: * Threatening letter * Flower (Narcotic Xyno) * Axe * Hammer Vehicles: * Ferries * Taxi | StoryTitle3 = Desperate Measures | Writer3_1 = Todd Dezago | Penciler3_1 = Jason Craig | Inker3_1 = Jason Craig | Colourist3_1 = Thomas Manson | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor3_1 = Chris Allo | Editor3_2 = John Barber | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Beast (Hank McCoy) * * ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * Sentinels Locations: * Manhattan ** Tunnel | StoryTitle4 = One Night Only | Writer4_1 = Marc Bernardin | Penciler4_1 = Pow Rodrix | Inker4_1 = Derek Fridolfs | Colourist4_1 = Sotocolor | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor4_1 = Michael Horwitz | Editor4_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis4 = Meet Chetfield Murray. Expert copy clerk. And for one night out of the year he’s the feral X-Man known as Wolverine’s best friend. Find out why this average Joe is an adamantium-laced killer’s bosom buddy in this smashing tale from Marc Bernardin (HIGHWAYMEN)! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wolverine (Logan) Adversaries: * * Luke Other Characters: * Barkeep Shmendrick * Three girls Locations: * New York City ** Shmendrick's Bar ** *** Greymalkin Lane Items: * * Darts * Snooker Vehicles: * Taxi | StoryTitle5 = Worst There Is | Writer5_1 = Matt Yocum | Penciler5_1 = Jake Bilbao | Inker5_1 = Rick Ketcham | Colourist5_1 = Ikari Studios | Letterer5_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor5_1 = Michael Horwitz | Editor5_2 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Wolverine (Logan) Supporting Characters: * Maya Adversaries: * Maya's daddy (Frederick Henry Thomas Ⅱ) Other Characters: * Frank * Maya's mom * Two paramedics * Police officer Locations: * San Francisco ** Marin headlands *** Bad Decision! Items: * New brought helmet for Maya * Shotgun Vehicles: * Logan's motor * Ambulance * Police Car | StoryTitle6 = Birthday Boy | ReprintOf6 = Amazing Spider-Man: Extra! Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle7 = Puny Little Man | ReprintOf7 = Wolverine Vol 3 50 | StoryTitle8 = Hunger | Writer8_1 = Karl Bollers | Penciler8_1 = Stephen Segovia | Inker8_1 = Stephen Segovia | Colourist8_1 = Rain Beredo | Editor8_1 = John Barber | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Weapon Ⅹ (Logan) Supporting Characters: * Family ** Husband ** Wife ** Kid ** Baby Adversaries: * Wolves Locations: * Items: * Axe | Solicit = X-Man. Avenger. Soldier. And that's just the HALF of it. In this atomic-sized special, superstar David Finch leads a platoon of comic's most talented creators in giving the Canadian killer a 21-gun salute. Ninjas, bar-room brawls, Morlocks and pirates (yes, PIRATES!): this issue sees the most marvelous mutant of all put through the paces. And if five-all new tales of Snikt-tastic action wasn't enough, there's classic reprints featuring some of Logan's greatest hits! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=15073 }}